Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη
by LiiTleZmiiLerMonZteer-A.S
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde Total Drama y Courtney está apunto de casarse con Justin,Duncan se interpondrá?.. qee pazara? T para estar seguro.Tuve un probleema con el 1er caap pero ya esta liisto
1. Chapter 1

El precio de tu pasión

Me llamo cantante y actriz Total Drama me volvi famosa y mi vida ha dado un giro absoluto en todos los sentidos.

Como muchos saben,estos últimos 5 años crecí alado de mi novio Justin mismo 25 de Agosto de 2015 estoy vistiendo un largo vestido blanco con un velo en ,es lo que están pensando es mi boda

Tocan mi puerta,abro ésta dejando de mirarme en el espejo con mi hermoso vestido de bodas,era Bridgette sin duda ella no podría faltar en este día tan especial para mi.

Hoy te casas!-gritaba ella mientras saltábamos de alegría-

Sí,que emocionada me siento-decía yo-No puedo creer que alfin llegó mi día^^

Hay amiga,te vez hermosa con ese solo 30 minutos para que te comprometas para siempre debe sentirse hermoso saber que hoy es el día en que sabes que tu amor estará a lado siempre,pase lo que pase-

Tu no te quejes que ya en 1 mes te tocará estar a ti en mi lugar-

Si,pero yo no me veré tan bella como tú.Yo pareceré una vaca con este bebé dentro mí no te creas que me estoy me quejaría de ti-_Decía Bridg mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre_-

No importa tu se que te veras hermosa .Faltan tan solo 2 meses para que la pequeña Allison sea recibida en este mundo debes estar orgullosa-

Como no un hijo con la persona que más amo en este caso es mi Geoff,es lo más hermoso que puedes sentir;Saber que algo nació de nuestro amor hablando de eso,piensan tener hijos pronto?-

Bridg,frénale a tu carro! Apenas hoy me caso y ya quieres que mi anillo de pureza desaparesca?-decía casi gritando-

Pues a Alli le gustaría tener una amiguita para jugar…-

Entonces tendrá que esperar un largo rato porque no pienso en dejar de ser virgen-

Llamaban a la puerta,cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré a el,mi mejor duda el como Bridgette no podían faltar en mi día tan abracé con todas mis fuerzas pasamos así un largo no podía estar aquí para el día más especial de mi vida,pero al parecer si pudo.

Creí que no estarías aquí,te extrañé mucho Duncan-

Yo también te extrañe mucho ía darte esta ás,no me perdería ver a mi mejor amiga convertirse en toda una mujer ahora dejare que te relajes faltan solo 5 minutos para que comience tu sueño llevaré a Bridgette para que te relajes sin una radio encendida a tu lado-

Oye! Yo si quiero me puedo callar-_obviamente los 2 nos pusimos a reír_-Bueno dejaré que te relajes,recuerda que Duncan,Geoff,Allison y yo estaremos en la primera vemos allí.

Ellos se allí sola observándome con mi hermoso vestido és camine hacia la puerta de la iglesia donde estaba mi papá muy é mi ramo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda a mi padre y entramos a lo que sería mi gran dí sonriendo junto a la mano de mi padre por la alfombra de la de unos metros logre divisar a Bridg,Geoff y Duncan en la primera fila frente al amiga derramaba lagrimas de alegría mientras Duncan y Geoff me observaban sonrientes,Duncan más que lo vi a el,Justin,vistiendo un hermoso esmoquin ,no estaba soñando,este hermoso día había llegado…

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Y? qee piensan chiicos les gusto lo amaan lo odiian necesiito saber tengo como 3 caapz mas echos y no se si les gustariia qee los publiicara.. entonz reviiews pliis!_

_A estee caap va para!_

_Courtneywafflesdxc: claro amiix qee te doii un taco! Si wuuacala adiios ceboiia xD_

_XCLAUXDXC: sii imagiinare qee Dunkiito me lo diga pero aun azii no soii una reina del drama!_

_MIREYA DXC: amiix notee moleestes con meliisa xqee es una peerra! Ya te guusta otro hee abeer voii a adivinar.. Justin Bieber xD noo el es soolo miio!_

_LadyGaGaSuperFan: amiix me caaes super bn^^adeemaz las 2 amaamos a Dunkii! xD_

_Esteem y atodaas las persoonas qee me sigeen en twitter ya son 77 waa ayer eran 60 wow_

_Zii me qiieres seguir buscame como:_

_Miribiebercyrus (pero sin la inicial xqee no se xqee no se la puuedo quitar a word ¬¬')_

_Ahora si reviiiews plis!_

_PDS: feliz veraano!(:_

_Miri^^_


	2. Sí,acepto

_El precio de tu pasión._

_Hii world^^ aqii yo fregando vee qe les gusto mi historia y qee bueno xqee ya tengo más caaps echos entons abraa mas de mi fiic x un largo raato bueno no muxoo xqee me voii de viaje ustedes ya saben donde daa ¬¬_' _a mii en lo especial me encaanto hacer este caap es tan aww xD y creo qee algunas persoonas me vaan a maatar ha x cierto el caap de hoy de TDA es donde elimiinan a court): maldiito dunkiito ¬¬ creo qee eso rimo xD a y laaamento la falta de palabras del otro caap no zee xqee pazo eso qreeo qee FF me odiia y quiere arruinar mis fiics los estare observando tratare de qee no vuelva a paazar y se puedan entender bn mis fiics^^ esteem o zi no borrare la historia y la volveré a subir entonz ya zaabem(:_

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

Luego de caminar lentamente hacia el altar y de que comenzara la misa, llegó el gran momento: el ''sí''.

-Justin Shane¿Acepta a Courtney Swan como su esposa?  
- Acepto.  
- Courtney Swan ¿Acepta como esposo a Justin Shane?  
- Acepto.  
- Los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia.

Llegó el tan preciado momento. El toma mi rostro con cierta delicadeza mientras me dejaba caer en sus brazos hasta que el espacio entre nosotros fuese nulo. Nuestros labios sentían el contacto de los labios del otro. Los movimientos de sus labios comenzaron a ser más delicados cada vez mientras que los míos les respondían de igual manera. Como después de 3 minutos nos separamos el uno del otro, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo mientras corríamos por la alfombra de la iglesia hacia la salida. Allí esperaban muchos fans arrojándonos suaves pétalos de rosas. Subimos al auto antiguo que nos esperaba en la salida para ir hacia el salón de un hotel que sería allí nuestra fiesta de bodas. Cuando llegamos, entramos al salón tomados de la mano mientras que mi mejor amiga Bridgette se encontraba de pie sobre el escenario con el micrófono en manos a punto de dirigirnos unas palabras.

Justin: Espero que sepas que al decir Acepto quedaste unido para siempre con la mejor mujer del mundo. Espero puedas cuidarla y amarla como se lo merece. Espero sean muy felices juntos. Ahora me toca dirigirle las palabras a : Por fin llegó este día que siempre hablabas con que deseabas que llegue. Siempre decías que soñabas con llegar al altar con tu vestido blanco con la persona indicada a tu lado. Esta más que claro que Justin es esa persona indicada para ti. Creo que ya no podremos hacer esas pijamadas que solíamos hacer siempre, porque ahora tienes un hombre que despertará cada mañana a tu lado. Ya no eres la niñita que conocí hace 7 años. No sé en qué momento sucedió pero te convertiste en una mujer. Ya no eres esa Courtney adolescente que siempre soñaba con encontrar a su verdadero príncipe azul. Ahora ya eres toda una princesa que tiene a su príncipe a su lado. _–Comenzó a llorar._ – Extrañaré todas esas salidas a fiestas en las que mirábamos chicos guapos. Ahora ya eres una mariposa que terminó de romper su capullo y está comenzando a mostrar sus bellas alas al mundo.  
- Aww Bridgette. –_Decía yo mientras Bridg venía hacia mí para darme un cálido abrazo._ –

Creo que es mi turno. –_Decía Duncan mientras tomaba el micrófono entre sus manos._ – Bueno, Primero que nada quiero felicitar a la feliz pareja que espero tengan su cuento de hadas. Justin: Espero que puedas darle a Courtney todo lo que yo no pude darle hace 7 años atrás. Hazla la mujer más feliz del universo. Disfruta cada beso que ella te dé, que aquí entre nosotros digo que besa bien, lo sé por experiencia.

_Cuando Duncan pronunció esas palabras miles de recuerdos de nosotros vinieron a mi mente haciendo que mi rostro esbozara una gran sonrisa y que mis mejillas se tornaran ya rojas. Todos reían, yo sólo sonreía mientras intentaba no derramar más lágrimas en este momento tan emotivo._

En fin. –_Decía él_. – Espero que le des el cuento de hadas que siempre soñaba. Ahora tú Courtney: Hoy te veo convertirte en toda una mujer. Ya no eres aquella niña a la que solía pellizcar sus mejillas hasta que te molestaras. Aunque eso no quiere decir que lo voy a dejar de hacer. –_Todos comenzamos a reír_. – Me alegro que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros me hallas vuelto a considerar tu amigo. Me alegra mucho saber que después de que te rompí el corazón te enamoraste de aquél hombre que está allí a tu lado, que ya te pertenece integra y profundamente. –No _aguanté mis lágrimas, comencé a llorar._ – Hoy todos tus sueños se cumplen. Como dijo Bridg, ya has desplegado tus alas para remontar vuelo. Ya no hay montañas que escalar, estás en la cima, en esta línea que decide tu vida. Ya has dejado de ser la niñita Courtney, ya ahora no podré llamarte más niñita, porque hoy cuando diste el sí ya todos te vimos convertirte en toda una mujer. Creo que hasta aquí hablaré porque me emocionaré como tú y empezaré a llorar junto contigo. Ahora ven aquí, y ya deja de llorar que me pones triste.

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Oqeei según yo esta TODO compleeto entonz sii falta algo favor de reclamarle a FF esteem espeero qee arii Y guuadiph no me maten hoy xD lo ziiento chiicaz pero esta es mii historia^^ pero les proometo qee apartir del prox caap habrá maas DxC(: no me maaten pliis zoii muii joveen [& linda xD] para morir[ojiitos del gato con botas] esteem qee maz puuedo decir a si algo muii importante redoblee de tambores pliis!_

_***Redoble de tambores***_

_Consegii 100 followers en Twitter! Haha bueno no es tan importante pero me vaaaale xD_

_Estee caaap va pa tooodaz las personas qee les gustaan mis fiics y qee me agreegaran a escritores faavz^^ ahora si chaao(:_


	3. Seremos padres

_Heii world aqi yo! **grillos** qee buena onda son eh! a en qee estaba? A zii biienvenidos a la noveela juvenil del momento xD bueno no zolo a mi fiic ¬¬ veeo qee a muchos les gusta:D me ponen feliz sus reviiews graziiaz chiicos ^.^ los veeo abajo(:_

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Luego de aclarar la situación, fui a la mesa donde estaba toda mi familia y demás personas para buscar a mi pequeña hermana Miri (__**yo^^**__) que estaba conversando con su Novio_

Justin(_**Bieber xD**_)te quito a tu novia por un segundo-

_La tomé del brazo y nos dirigimos al baño para hablar, donde nadie nos hermana es mi parecida a mi,es alta delgada con el cabello café un poco ondulado y ojos son cafés y su piel es morena cuando quiere puede ser buena onda pero puede llegar a ser un estorbo(__**gracias ¬¬**__)_

-¡Acaso estás demente! –_Decía ella_. – ¡No me puedes traer así, no soy una niña! ¡Tengo 14 años! ¡Cumpliré 15 en meses!

¡Tú eres la que está demente! Si Bridgette te nombró editora del video, fue para que la ayudaras. ¡No para hacerme quedar de esa manera! ¿¡Cómo puedes haberte atrevido a hurtar uno de mis videos más privados y enseñarlo a todo mundo!-

Yo sólo intentaba hacerles un favor a ti y a Duncan!-

¿¡Ahora decirle que nunca lo olvidé a minutos de haberme casado con Justin, es un favor! ¡Vaya que ha cambiado todo!-

No lo verás como un favor ahora, pero más adelante me lo agradecerás. Y si no te importa, estaba conversando con mi novio. Con permiso.

_Salió del tocador de damas dejando la puerta abierta, como invitándome a seguirla. Eso hice. Fui tras la pequeña morena, ya no tan pequeña,me senté en una mesa junto a mis amigos más íntimos_

Hola chicos ¿Qué cuentan? –Decía _yo sentándome entre mi hermana y Gwen- _

Hey Court, -_Decía Gwen aferrada a la mano de Trent_. – ahora ya no te podré molestar con que estás soltera.

Ahora ya no me llevas ventaja alguna.-

En realidad… si te llevo una. Trent… seremos padres.-

_Nos quedamos atónitos Trent abrió los ojos bien grandes al igual que todos en aquella mesa. Corrimos a abrazarlos a ambos. Gwen lloraba de orgullo, mientras Trent quedaba inmóvil, sin decir palabra alguna._

Trent… -_Decía Gwen algo preocupada_. - ¿Es que no te agradó la noticia?-

¡Seremos padres! ¿Cómo no me iba a agradar? Te amo Gwen!-

_Trent la tomó por el rostro algo bruscamente & se besaron tan apasionadamente que muchos en la fiesta lo notaron y comenzaron a aplaudir. La fiesta continuaba. Todos reíamos y bailábamos. En fin, nos divertíamos. Reencontrarme con varios de mis amigos que no veía hacía mucho tiempo hizo que la noche tuviera su toque sentimental, aunque las palabras de mi pequeña hermana seguían rebotando en mi cabeza: "No lo verás como un favor ahora, pero más adelante me lo agradecerás. […]" ¿¡Qué rayos quiso decir! Vaya Miri tiene ese poder de psicología inversa que hace que uno se confunda con facilidad. Dejé eso de lado, aunque no lo olvidé, y fui a mi luna de miel a Cancún(__**dichosos!**__)15 días, que más podía pedir?_

bebé, llegamos. –¿_llegamos?-_  
- De acuerdo, ya bajo.

_Estaba bajando de las escaleras cuando veo que Justin no venía solo. Todos mis amigos, menos Bridgette y Geoff, estaban en nuestra sala. Teníamos que preparar sus despedidas de solteros. Faltaban tan solo 2 meses, ya que la boda se había retrasado un mes por cuestiones personales de ellos. Al terminar de organizar toda la cosa, sentía nauseas, así que mi esposo fue hasta una farmacia a buscar algún medicamento que pudiese tomar. Mientras, Heather, o como me gusta llamarla "mi prima" me acompañó al tocador. Al llegar me mareé aún más y vomité. No fue muy agradable._

Court¿Te encuentras bien? –_Decía Heather_. –

Si, –_Decía yo saliendo del tocador_. – solamente fue un mareo. Ahora vamos, que quiero seguir comiendo esas galletas deliciosas que preparó Dj.-

¡Court! ¡Entra ya al tocador! Yo ya regreso enseguida con unos tests.-

Pero si yo…-

_No me dejo acabar la frase, que cerró la puerta tras ella. No entendía nada. Ni porqué Selena estaba tan nerviosa, ni porqué yo me sentía con tantas nauseas. "¿Acaso dijo "tests"?" decía yo en mi mente. No entendía absolutamente nada. Luego de cómo 1 minuto llegó corriendo con su bolso y me entregó una cajita y me encerré en el baño. "Test de embarazo" Decía la etiqueta. Ella me esperó fuera del baño, y al salir, le di el test para que me dijera el resultado. Miró el test, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, & abrazándome me dijo: "Van a ser padres". Me quedé atónita, inmóvil, sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba neutra. No comprendía cómo esto había pasado, entonces recordé y dije entre susurrando:"Nuestra luna de miel". Fui a la sala donde todos se encontraban, incluyendo a mi madre, y a Miri que acababan de llegar, y lo primero que hice fue preguntar por el futuro padre de mi hijo/a._

¿Dónde está Justin?-

- Sigue en la farmacia comprando el medicamento. – _Decía Gwen tomando una serpentina. Yo seguía neutra. –_

- princesa… - _Decía Dunky (__**xD**__)levantándose del sofá y viniendo hacia mí._ - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Yo… Justin y yo… yo… estoy embarazada.-

_Todos me miraron asombrados. Estaban en estado de shock al igual que yo. Mamá y Miri saltaban y chillaban felices mientras me abrazaban. Entrando en reacción, yo sonreía mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Duncan y Dj… ellos seguían sin reacción alguna, a diferencia de Trent y Gwen que corrieron a abrazarme, mientras Heather sonreía mientras nos miraba. Mamá se sentó a mi lado, tomó mi mano y me dijo: "No le digas a Justin aún. Espera a después del casamiento de Bridg y luego le dices. Así le dejarás disfrutar el casamiento sin nervios. ¿Si?" Yo solo asentí con lágrimas en mis ojos de felicidad, y una gran sonrisa esbozada en mi rostro._

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Chanchanchanchan… zoii maala xD creo qee este es el último caap qee publiicare x mi viaje aunque tal vez suuba el próximo^^_

_Estee cap va para:_

_Sandraa: aii amiix se qee te gustaa muxo esta novee y empezaaste a gritar cuando te lo contee x el msn^^_

_Guadiiph: no me maatees): o conozeraas a mis aboogadoz xD qee bueno qee te gusto el otro caap y este caap va pa ti(:_

_XCLAUXDXC: aww amiga no te ziientas azii): me poones triste y no qiierees verme llorar verdad? Andaale amiix animo^^_

_Courtneywafflesdxc: zaale espeero verte en Disneey :D recuerda nuestra fraaze secreeta_

_MIREYA DXC: actualizaste tu fiic^^ wii me encaanta leerlo :D_

_Y a todas las demaaz personitas lindhaas qee me deejan reviiew(:_

_Entonces chaao^^_


	4. Asesino

_Heii hola:D hoii estoii de buen humor & x eeso…. Subiree 3 caapz xqee ya los tengo heechoz pero me dsa flojeeera y no los subo xD buueno ziin mas qee decir les deeejo el fiic^^ loz veeo abajo!_

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Al terminar de hablar con mi madre, DJ ya había reaccionado, pero Duncan seguía sin reacción aparente_.

Dunky… -_Decía yo._ – me estás preocupando mucho ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si. Si estoy bien. Wow, ya serás madre. Bridgette y Gwen también, y Heather adoptó a un niño. Geoff Trent y Noah [_**Noah o_0 **__]_hablan maravillas de sus hijos o futuros hijos, y se ven tan felices formando una familia. Pronto Dj y Katie recibirán a su niñita que aún está en el centro de adopción. Creo que nunca me voy a poder sentir como cualquiera de ellos. Saber qué se siente estar a punto de ser padres.-

Dunky… de seguro que ya aparecerá tu mujer especial. Todo se dará a su tiempo. De seguro que la tendrás allí a tu lado pronto, y sé que la cuidarás y la amarás como lo hiciste conmigo. Sólo ten fe, hermanito. _–"Hermanitos", así nos llamábamos cuando teníamos 19 años_. –

Gracias princesa, tú siempre me sacas más de una sonrisa.-

Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? –

Por supuesto. Bueno… -Decía _poniéndose de pie. _–Trent ya ha llegado con mis maletas. El vuelo saldrá en media hora, así que me iré. Cuídate mucho hermanita, y cuida a mi futuro sobrinito. ¡Adiós a todos!-

- Adiós hermanito.

_Nos dimos un cálido abrazo y lo vimos cómo partía en rumbo a su casa en Texas. Volvimos a pasar al salón y seguimos con la decoración. Había olvidado mis serpentinas en el sofá donde hablamos con Dunky. Me agaché a buscarlas, y encontré algo más que las serpentinas: Había una pequeña foto. Era de Britany, la esposa de Dunky que había fallecido hace 8 meses, al mes de embarazo. Al tomarla, logré divisar la pequeña barriguita de embarazada que tenía antes de fallecer. Le di vuelta y tenía algo escrito: _

"_**Te prometí que todo iba a estar bien, que siempre iba a estar junto a ti. Pasaron ya 8 meses desde que te fuiste de mí. "**_

_Era la letra de Dunky. La reconocería donde fuese. Escribe en letra cursiva, porque según él, "es más romántico." Pobre Dunky. Nunca pudo olvidar a Britany. Yo nunca pude conocerla en persona, pero por la manera en que habla de ella, debe haber sido todo un encanto. No pude ir a su boda el año pasado porque estaba en una gira con mi banda. Pero Bridg fue y dijo que ella es muy buena persona. Desde que murió, Dunky no ha vuelto a salir con alguien._

Amor, despierta. –_Decía Justin, despertándome de mis locos pensamientos, mientras yo tallaba mis ojos._ – Ya llegó Bridg. Te está esperando para ir de compras para esta noche.

- Cierto. La despedida de soltera de Bridg. ¿Tú ya tienes tu traje para la de Geoff?-

- Si amor. En una hora vendrá Geoff y nos iremos a su despedida de soltero

_Me levanté de aquella tranquila siesta y me vestí con jeans y una simple playera negra con sandalias. Me maquillé un poco, y salimos hacia el centro comercial. Compramos: ella un vestido blanco con detalles negro corto, y yo un vestido a media pierna color coral. Nos topábamos con algunas fans[__**recuerden qee son famosas **__]. Algunos autógrafos, algunas fotos, y nos fuimos al salón de belleza a arreglarnos, y ahí, en rumbo a las despedidas. Llegamos y nuestros hombres estaban terminando con los preparativos._

Te ves hermosa. –_Decía Justin dejando las serpentinas de lado y tomándome por la cintura, acercándome poco a poco a él, robándome un cálido beso._

- Gracias amor, igual tú. –_Hubo un momento de silencio_. –cariño, prométeme que te controlarás con al bebida. La ultima vez que fuiste a una despedida de solteros terminaste ebrio y lastimándome con tus golpes.

- Tranquila linda. Lo prometo. Ahora mejor voy del otro lado del salón, a la despedida de Geoff, y las dejo a ustedes, que Taylor de seguro llega ya.

- De acuerdo cariño. Te espero en casa cuando acabe.

_Jutin salió de la despedida de solteras para ir a la de solteros. Taylor llegó al instante y la fiesta comenzó. Bailábamos, hubo karaoke. En fin… nos divertíamos. Le trajimos a Taylor los típicos bailarines que se llevan a una despedida de solteros. Cuando ellos se fueron, nos sentamos todas a chismosear_

Wow Court–_Decía Leshawna_. – Tu panza está comenzando a parecerse a la de Bridg. –_Bridgette le dio un sape y todas reímos_. - ¿Cuándo le dirás a Justin?-

- Esta noche cuando llegue a casa.

- ¿Aún no se ha dado cuenta de tu barriga?

- Estuve usando ropa holgada para que no lo notara, pero sí notó mis antojos y cambio de apetito.

Pues suerte chica-

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Qee pazara después?_

_Court le dira a Justin?_

_Cuál será la reacción de Justin?_

_Séra que mi papá me cómpree un helado?_

_Estas respuestas serán resolviidas[zii resolviidas] en nueeestro proxiimo cap dentro de 15 minutos!_

_Reeeeviiieeews(:_


	5. mas sabe el diablo x viejo que x diablo

_Hola aqii volviiendo^^ estoii oyendo kesha! No ze porqee pero me empeezo a traumar su musiica…_

_Take it oooff! __In my fic:D (oseea quedense en mi fic o almeenos eso creeo ¬¬')_

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Y asi seguimos platicando hasta que dieron las 11 y decidí irme a mi casa me hubiera gustado quedarme más pero recordé que le tenía que decir a Justin sobre mi embarazo llege a casa y para mi "sorpresa" no había llegado mi esposo esperé por más de 3 horas 3 HORAS! Hasta que porfin oí un toc toc.._

Al fin llegas. –_Le decía yo molesta_. - ¿Te parecen horas de llegar? Te estuve esperando por más de 3 Ho…

_No pude terminar la frase, ya me encontraba en el suelo. Él estaba de pie, firme, con un aroma a alcohol muy fuerte. "El ha bebido" pensaba yo, mientras lloraba de los golpes de su parte que yo estaba recibiendo.  
_  
Justin … no lo hagas, ¡Ya basta! –Decía _yo en el suelo entre sollozos_. –

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, estúpida? –_Él nunca me llamaba de esa forma_. –

- ¡Ya basta! –_Me puse de pie_. - ¿Tu crees que con golpearme lograrás algo bueno? ¡Me prometiste que no ibas a be…!

_Caí de nuevo al suelo por uno de sus golpes. Él estaba pateándome contra la mesa. Yo gritaba y lloraba de dolor. Los golpes que recibía en mi estómago, hacían que no sólo dolieran físicamente, si no también sentimentalmente: Podía estar matando a nuestro hijo. Su mismo padre lo podía estar matando antes de nacer. Con lágrimas en los ojos y golpes en mi cuerpo, me puse firme de pie, y dándole una fuerte bofetada, él me tiró con un espejo, causándome heridas sangrantes en todo mi rostro y en mi panza._

¡Asesino!-

Yo no he matado a nadie, arpía.-

-¡Has matado a nuestro hijo, idiota!-

_Tras mis últimas palabras, tomé mi maleta que gracias a Dios no había desarmado aún, y comencé a correr hacia un taxi. Lo tomé velozmente, seguida por periodistas. "A la estación de trenes por favor. ¡Rápido!" Le dije al taxista. Intentando esquivar a la prensa, salimos en rumbo hacia los trenes. Necesitaba irme lejos, muy lejos, Justin me podía encontrar y… quien_ sabe lo _que podía hacer. Así que decidí tomarme un tren a donde más lejos pudiese llegar.  
_  
Déme un boleto para el tren que se valla más rápido ¿A dónde va?-

Hacia Texas, señorita.-

Gracias señor, aquí tiene el dinero.-

_Corrí, adolorida como estaba, desmaquillada, despeinada, sangrando, hacia el tren que estaba apunto de partir, esquivando a los fotógrafos con los que me topaba. "¿Nunca me dejarán en paz?" Pensaba. Subí al tren, con la esperanza de llegar rápido, al lugar donde pudiese descansar luego de una terrible noche. Al parecer no estaría sola en mi viaje. Una ancianita se sentó a mi lado. Estábamos solas en aquél vagón._

Señorita… señorita Shane¿Puedo sentarme aquí a su lado?-

Claro señora, pero por favor, llámeme Courtney.-

_En su rostro, podía ver los rasgos de una típica mujer proveniente de Australia, aunque su acento era de Texas. Creo que tenía como 65 años. Una ancianita pequeña, con su saco marrón y un perfume dulzón que desprendía de su cuerpo con cada movimiento. Era una de esas típicas ancianitas que se pasan horas y horas conversando tomando té. "Tal vez me ayude a quitarme el dolor que pasé de mi mente" Pensé. Fui al baño del avión a quitar la sangre de mi rostro. Cuando volví, la ancianita estaba leyendo una novela, pero lo dejó cuando vio que venía de nuevo al asiento._

Disculpe que sea tan curiosa –_Decía la ancianita._ – pero… ¿Está usted embarazada? Sé que no es una pregunta apropiada, pero es que sé cuando una mujer está esperando un hijo. Sus ojos brillan más que nunca, se ven más hermosas que siempre, y simplemente sonríen y se sonrojan por cada cosa. Veo que usted está así, por eso pregunto.-

_No entendía cómo esta ancianita sabía todo esto. "¿Será adivina?" pensé. Ambas estábamos solas, y necesitaba hablar con alguien para distraerme de tanta atrocidad, aunque el dolor de los golpes seguía.  
Seguía temblando del miedo. Si Justin me encontraba… quién sabe lo que haría. Para no pensar más en ello, seguí la charla con la ancianita._

Señora… aún no se su nombre.-

Amalia, pero si quiere me puede llamar Amy.-

De acuerdo. Amy, ¿Puedo confiar en usted?-

Claro niña. Prometo no hablar de esto nunca más.-

Bueno, la verdad es que si estoy embarazada, pero no creo que lo siga estando. Creo que lo perdí. Cuando llegue a destino, iré al hospital para ver si sigue vivo.-

Pero, ¿Por qué cree usted que ha muerto su niño?-

Verá, he sufrido golpes y siento el presentimiento que mi niño o niña a muerto.-

Courtney… ¿Justin la ha golpeado? Puede confiar en mí.-

_Hubo un gran silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las vías del tren. Intenté contestar con palabras, pero mi voz estaba cortajeada. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así que giré mi vista hacia la ventana y asentí._

Oh niña, cuánto lo siento. Sé lo que se siente.

¿Lo sabe?-

-Si Miley. Verá… le contaré una historia personal. Hace muchos años, cuando me iba a la universidad de arte, recibí una beca de Italia para un perfeccionamiento en aquel país. En la universidad italiana, conocí a un chico unos 5 años más que yo. Nos empezamos a conocer y a los pocos meses nos enamoramos. Estuvimos de novios por 6 añ que en una noche de copas me embarazó,para mi mala suerte al día siguiente tenía que volver a mi hogar .A la semana de mi ida me di cuenta de mi embarazó y asi seguí sin contacto alguno con el padre de mi hijo hasta que una noche me arme de valor y tome un barco hacia Italia con 6 meses de embarazo..-

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Wii ze acaabo a no me falta un caap… maldiita sea a en qee estaba acabo de ver TDA un empaate! Ozeea x qee no me dan el millón a mi y todo resuelto! xD obviamente ya se quien va a ganar wii :D aunque para mi mala suerte no voii a poder verlo x qee me voii de viaje): pero qee mas daa ¬¬'_

_Noz veemos en el proxiimo cap!_


	6. que haces tú aqui?

_Holaa! Auritaa deben estar peenzando qee fregonaa chavaa o deja de fregar taradaa u otras cozaz pero yo les digo pues vallansee a laa.. mejor me callo estee es el último caap de estas 2 seemanaas espeero less gutee estee cap(: noz veemos alraatito_

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

Cuando llegué a Italia –_Seguía narrando la ancianita_. – fui directo a la casa de Pío, ese era su nombre. Cuando llegué, él abre la puerta y se queda sorprendido. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar mi barriga de embarazada de 6 meses:

_**FLASHBACK:  
**_  
Pío, ¿Quién está en la puerta? – _Una voz femenina decía desde el interior de la casa. Se asomó a la puerta y me miró. Era una mujer alta, cabello castaño y ojos verdes cual césped en verano._- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Amalia, la novia de Pío. –_Decía yo, a lo que ella me miró molesta._ –

- Amor, ¿Cómo que tienes novia? ¡Eres mi esposo!-_Hizo un momento de silencio_. – Yo me largo. –_Le dio una bofetada a Pío y se fue llorando._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Él –_Seguía la ancianita_. – muy molesto con migo, empezó a gritarme y pegarme. Yo caí al suelo. Uno de sus golpes fue directo a mi vientre, lo que me hizo creer que perdí a mi hijo. Quedé desmayada en medio de la acera, hasta que una monjita me llevó al hospital, y allí estuve internada por 3 meses, con tratamientos para que el niño naciera sin problemas por los golpes recibidos antes de nacer. Cuando nació, viví con la monjita por un mes, pero luego Pío me encontró y me quiso asesinar, así que me vine a los Estados Unidos, y para sobrevivir pintaba retratos en las calles de Texas, hasta que encontré un empleo digno como profesora de arte. Mi hijo murió a los tres años de leucemia, y desde entonces no he amado a alguien en toda mi vida.[_**aww qee triste historia): maldiito señor asesino!**__ ]_

_La historia de esta ancianita me había conmovido de verdad. Un nudo en mi garganta se había situado. La abracé a la señora, y luego me dormí por 3 horas. Faltaban tan sólo minutos para llegar a Texas. Amy seguía leyendo la novela de antes. Intenté incorporarme en mi asiento, pero mi dolor no me lo permitía, lo cual la ancianita entendió._

Tranquila Courtney, faltan tan solo 2 minutos para llegar. Yo te llevaré al hospital y de ahí me iré a dar clases de arte, ¿Si?-

- Gracias Amy. –_Le di mi mayor sonrisa_. –

Al fin estábamos en el hospital, cuando al ancianita me da mis maletas y se despide de mí. "_Gracias por todo_" fue lo último que le dije. La secretaria me guió hasta el consultorio de un médico. Antes de entrar, podía oír a dos hombres hablar:

Creía que estaba muerta, pero después el pulsó comenzó de nuevo. –_Decía uno de ellos_. –

Que suerte tuvo. –_Ésta última voz la conocía_. –

_Tomé coraje y golpeé la puerta. El médico abrió y me hizo sentar en la camilla. Estaba él solo. El otro hombre estaba en el armario buscando no se que cosa. Lo logré divisar de espaldas: alto, cabello negro y con un mohawk verde.  
_  
- Siéntese señorita. Mi nombre es Edy y hoy la atenderé. Recuéstese que mi ayudante ya traerá todo.

_Apareció en la sala el ayudante. Sabía que su voz ya antes la había escuchado. No logré ver su rostro ya que me encontraba recostada, y no me podía incorporar por mi misma.  
_  
Bien señorita. –_Decía el ayudante acercándose._ - ¿Qué es lo que le ha…? ¡Princesa!-

¡Dunky!-

_Sabía que su voz la conocía, pero nunca creí que él ayudara en un hospital. Me tomó por sorpresa. Me dio un fuerte abrazo, pero un gemido de dolor de mi parte hizo que nos separáramos. Me miró las heridas en mi rostro, piernas y brazos. Se asombró mucho al ver la cantidad de golpes que llevaba en mi cuerpo._

¿Trabajas en el hospital? –_Decía yo_. –

Sólo esta semana. Estoy suplantando a un amigo. ¿Qué haces aquí en Texas y no estás en la boda de Bridgette?-

Necesitaba escapar de Justin. ¡Tan sólo mira lo que me ha hecho!-

Tranquila, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras-

Gracias Dunky, lo haré.-

Bueno, bueno… -_Decía Edy sonriendo_. – menos plática y más acción. Ahora vamos a chequearte a ver cómo se encuentra el o la bebé.

_Volví a recostarme en la camilla, y Dunky pasaba el ecógrafo por mi barriga. Ellos se pusieron serios y hablaban entre ellos. "Esto no será bueno" Pensé._

- Señorita Swan, tenemos malas noticias. –_Decía Edy_. –

- Hermanita… -_Decía Dunky_. – la niña que ibas a tener… la has perdido.

_Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y no aguanté mis lágrimas. Dunky me abrazó sentándose en la camilla a mi lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho que ahogaba mis lágrimas. Él acariciaba mi cabello intentando consolarme. Cuánto había querido tener esa niña, comprarle ropa, peinarla, jugar con ella. Todo sueño de toda mujer. Él se separó de mí y me dijo:_

Tranquila Princesa. Todo estará bien. Luego me cuentas bien lo que pasó ¿Si?-

_Asentí con mi cabeza, ya que mi voz estaba cortajeada. El médico me dio unos antibióticos y me dijo que abortaría a la niña en dos dí se tomó el día libre para cuidarme. Subimos a la camioneta de él y nos fuimos hacia su casa._

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Maldiitos asesinos! Waa me muuero de hambreeeee no he ceenado & mi mamá no ha pedido la comida ¬¬' este ya es el último caap de hoy): los extrañaree desde Disney!_

_Estee cap va a miiz amigas qee amooo ozeea guadiiph clauu mireeya arii & sandyy(:_

_Ahora zii me voiii los veeeo dentro de 1 seeemana^^_

_Los amoo! _

_miri(:_


	7. que no son Duncan y Courtney?

_Holaaa! Usteedes se preguntaaran qee ago aqii & no en Disney pues bueno esa misma pregunta me la ize hace 30 minutos en el aeropuerto…_

_Como tenemos mal clima se cambio la fecha del viaje y ahora será el sabaado¬¬ y como no tenia nada qee azeer me pusee a escibiir esto^^ es una buena forma de desahogarme(: zaale los veeo abajo_

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Llegando hacia su casa, se lograba apreciar un barrio tranquilo. Frenamos en una casa grande, la más grande de esa calle. Tenía una casa increíble. Abrimos la puerta, y el viejo Elvis vino hacia mí. Hacía años que no veía a ese perro. Saltó encima mío moviendo su rabito, y por atrás venían sus dos cachorros: Ted y Lulú. "Ven, sígueme" Decía Dunky llevando mis maletas por la escalera. Subimos por las escaleras. Él me guió a la habitación de invitados. Me ayudó a desempacar y me dijo que me esperaba en el jardín para almorzar. Era un hermoso y caluroso día de primavera, casi verano. Me vestí con un simple vestido de playa y bajé al jardín. Tenía un gran jardín, con una piscina enorme y mucha variedad de plantas. Al borde de la piscina, estaba la mesa con las dos sillas y el almuerzo ya listo. Me senté y nos pusimos a almorzar y a hablar._

Cuéntame, ¿Por qué Justin te hizo esto? –_Decía Dunky llevando un bocado de comida tailandesa_ [_**qee rico**babas****__ ]hacia su boca_.

Bueno… estábamos en la despedida de solteros de Bridgette y Geoff, le dije que no se pasara de bebida, pero no me obedeció. Cuando acabó la fiesta a las 3 a.m., me fui a mi casa, y lo esperaba a él para darle la noticia de que estaba embarazada, pero él recién llegó a las 6 a.m. Comenzó a golpearme, estaba ebrio. Me pegó con su pie en mi estómago, y por su culpa perdí a mi hija. Escapé de casa, y tomé el primer tren. El destino era hacia aquí. Me siguieron muchos periodistas, pero los perdí de vista cuando subí al expreso. Allí me encontré con una ancianita que me llevó al hospital. No sé que me hubiese pasado si no te hubiese encontrado allí. Gracias Dunky.-

Para algo estamos los amigos. Ahora, a comer, que la comida se enfría.-

_Almorzamos tranquilamente. Mi celular no paraba de sonar. Justin me llamaba. Simplemente lo ignoré. Había mensajes y llamadas pedidas de mamá, papá, Miri, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent y los demás conocidos. Prefería no decirle a nadie donde me encontraba._

Princesa… _-Decía Dunky, sacándome de mis locos pensamientos_. – Ahora regreso, tocan la puerta.-

-De acuerdo.-

_Vi cómo se alejaba ingresando en la casa. Se escuchaba a una niñita. Era la vecinita de Dunky. Tenía tan solo 5 años. Venía debía cuidarla todo el día._

Hola linda. –_Le decía yo a la niña._ - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Soy Emma. Tú eres Courtney ¿Verdad?-

Si soy yo. ¿Sabes? Mi hija se iba a llamar Emma.-

¿Y que le pasó?-

Ella murió antes de nacer. Ella está aquí. –_Le señalé mi vientre_. – Pero no va a nacer

¿Y por qué murió?-

Un hombre malo, muy malo, me pegó en la barriga y la asesinó. Pero no importa, porque ¿Sabes? Ese hombre no merecía ser su padre.-

Hey Emma. –_Decía Dunky entrando al jardín_. – Veo que ya conociste a mi amiga.

Si. Ya había visto fotos de ella en tu computadora. Una que estás con ella y una pequeña morena. –_Se refería a la foto que nos sacamos el día que comenzamos a salir. _- ¿Ustedes dos fueron novios?

Bueno si, lo fuimos, dos veces. –_Decía Dunky haciéndole cosquillas a Emma. Ella soltaba largar risas interminables_. –

Valla… -_Decía yo._ – Sí que serías buen padre Dunky.

Bueno princesa, ya he tenido práctica con mi hermanito Frankie [_**como el hermano de Joe Jonas! Estoii muii traumada con Jonas xD **__]_.-

¿"Dunky,Princesa"? ¿Qué no son Duncan y Courtney?-_[ **de ahi el titulo xD** ]_

Si. –_Decía yo._ – Pero cuando nos separamos decidimos no volvernos a llamar así siendo amigos. Bueno, creo que me voy a duchar. Regreso en un rato.

_Me fui al baño y me metí a la bañera. Encendí la radio. Había una especial de canciones románticas. Comenzó una bella melodía que rápidamente reconocí. Era "Stay" De Nick Jonas [__** joonas! xD **__]. Algo vieja, pero recuerdo que esa era nuestra canción favorita. Pero eso fue antes de que conociera a Britany. Desde que ella murió, todos notamos que no es el mismo. Le hemos intentado conseguir citas, pero él las ignora. Todos sabemos que está enamorado de alguien, pero él lo niega.  
Me recosté en la bañera mientras sostenía mi panza adolorida. Pensé en Justin instantáneamente. Sentía un odio hacia él. Pero por otro lado estoy feliz de estar en la casa de Dunky. Lo extrañaba tanto_

_Escuché atentamente la canción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la oía. No puedo creer que nos hayamos tenido tanto amor, y que sin darnos cuenta, se fue de nosotros. "¿Me estaré enamorando de Dunky? No Courtney, no lo hagas, ¡Te casaste con Justin hace 2 meses! Pero… lo odias a Justin. Y… has olvidado a Dunky… ¿O no?" Ese pensamiento rebotaba en mi cabeza. Salí de la bañera aún con dudas. "Courtney, no lo arruines, no arruines su amistad" Pensaba mientras iba en camino a la piscina. Cuando bajé, encontré a Dunky sentado en el borde de la piscina en su traje de baño con su guitarra, y a Emma dentro de la piscina, a los pies de Dunky.  
_  
- Canta mi canción favorita, por favor. –_Decía la pequeña._ –

- De acuerdo Emma._._

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Lo siento si puuse mucho Jonas en estee cap es qee son tan waapos pero no tanto como mi sexi esposo Justin Biebeer!**babas**_

_Ahora las dediicatorias_

_Ari: zii esa erees tu^^ qee bueno qee te gusto el caap & graziiaz x lo de disneey y de tu fiicTqM(:_

_Athaeris:zi total drama zii ocurrió creii qe lo habiia puesto xD y graziiaz x agregarme a mi y al fic a tuz faavz este caap va pa ti:D_

_Guadiiph:zii vera es un **biiiiiiiiiiiip**trataree de mataarlo xD obviio qee lo segiire amiix ai mucho de mi fiic x un laaargo rato…_

_Clau:zii casi nadien se imaginaba qee estuviera cazaado xD pero es para darle drama drama drama a no eso es eeco xD_

_Mireya:zii me criitico & la odiio pero iwuual me vale lo qee pienze xD graziiaz x dejar reviiew_

_Graziiaz x su reviiews chiicas espeero conzeegir maaz(:_

_Ahora zi ya me despiido recuuerden me voii el sábado & regreeso el otro saabado y muii probablemente no entre a Inteernet entonzees las voii a extrañaar!_

_Waa estoii llorando y mi papa se me qeeda biiendo raro xD_

_Las amooo!_

_Miri(:_


	8. please be mine

_Holaa bellas leectoras=D digo lectoras x qee no creo qe algún tipo lea mi fic xD lameento la tardanza pero es qe he estado supeer ocupada y caii en depresión x el beso de DxG(zin ofender a los fans verdad)pero bueno zolo los escritores saben x qee cambian las cosas xD en fin les dejo el fiic los veeo abajo!_

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Dunky comenzó a cantar "Please Be Mine". __La canción era viejísima, pero nunca me canso de  
escucharla. Fui a sentarme al lado de Dunky y a acompañarle su canción a dúo:  
_  
- "I will not disapoint you. I will be right there for you. 'Till the end, the end of the times.  
Please be mine."

_Mientras cantaba junto a él, sentí un sentimiento que ya tenía. No hacía otra cosa que mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle. _"_Vamos Courtney, no seas tan obvia_." _Pensé y desvié mi mirada hacia otra parte._

_Al terminar de cantar, Duncan le habló al oído a Emma, luego me señaló y empezaron a reír. _

_No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, tal vez me estaban planeando una broma, o algo por ese estilo._

De qué ríen?- _Pregunté, y ninguno respondió. Sólo seguían riendo y riendo.-_De acuerdo,no me respondan-

_me fui fingiendo estar molesta hacia las tumbonas para broncearme, así, las heridas no serían tan visibles. Fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente, y sin darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormida, soñando una terrible pesadilla:  
_

No lo hagas por favor. –Decía _yo con la voz entre cortada._ – No me mates, no lo hagas. Tengo una niña dentro de mí. No lo hagas por favor.

_En mi sueño estaba Justin. Sí, él era el autor de mi pesadilla, en la cuál era el parecer, la había tomado un miedo inmenso. Iba a necesitar varias sesiones de un psicólogo en un gran trauma físico y emocional. Por mucho que yo quisiera, no lo podía quitar de mi mente._ _Al hombre que amé con todo mi ser, ahora lo veía como un asesino. Acababa de casarme con un hombre que dejó una cicatriz dolorosa en mi vida_. _Obviamente iba a pedir el divorcio(__**zee! xD**__ ).Al despertar de esa pesadilla,_ _ya no me encontraba en las tumbonas. Estaba en el sofá de la sala, tapada con una percibía un delicioso aroma, así que me levanté para ir a cambiarme porque la cena ya estaba lista._ _En la sala abundaba el silencio. "Dunky!" Gritaba, pero nadie respondía. Estaba sola en aquella gran casa. Subí al cuarto para vestirme, ya que estaba tiritando de frío._ _Cuando bajé, en las escaleras había una nota que decía:  
_

- Querida Princesa:  
Tuve que ir a la editorial en busca de mi novela.  
Regreso en 5 minutos.  
Duncan.  
PD: La cena ya está lista dentro del horno. Cuando llegue cenamos.

_Como dice el dicho "La curiosidad mató al gato." Abrí el horno y me encontré con pollo a la calabresa, y me quemé los siempre fue un gran cocinero. Los perros empezaron a ladrar, lo cual era señal que Dunky estaba en la puerta. Giró la perilla y comenzó a hacerle mimos a sus amadas mascotas. Se sorprendió al verme despierta._

Vaya, ya has despertado. Ven, vamos a cenar-

De acuerdo. –_Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa_. –

¿Ya no te duelen las heridas?-

Sólo un poco. Pero creo que estaré bien.-

Ya en dos días irás con Edy y abortarás a la niña, y luego las heridas sanarán solas con el tiempo. Sólo déjame revisar si no están infectadas cuando terminemos de cenar. ¿Si? –_Asentí con la cabeza-  
_

_Me sorprendían las actitudes de Nicholas. Era mucho más cuidadoso y protector de lo que solía ser anteriormente. Era demasiado multifacético, recuerdo bien._

Ya acabé. –_Decía yo._ –

También yo. A ver… ¿Cuáles son las heridas que te duelen?-

Sólo una en mi brazo y una en mi rostro.-

Iré por algodón y alcohol.-

_Arremangué mi playera a la altura del hombro, donde se encontraba la herida. Él llegó y cuidadosamente desinfectaba la herida de mi brazo. Luego siguió con la de mi rostro, en mi labio superior. Se puso sus gafas y con mucho cuidado, acercándose, comenzó a desinfectar la herida. Debo admitir que me sentía algo incómoda. Tener a tu ex tan cerca de tus labios no es cómodo ¿Verdad? Delicadamente, pasando su dedo por mis labios, quitó todo el líquido que ardí detuvo un segundo. Lo miré a los ojos, que no estaban muy alejados de los míos. Él hizo lo mismo.  
Se acercó lentamente a mí, hasta quedar a una distancia de tan solo centímetros. Admito que por un momento me dejé llevar. Pero al reaccionar apenas rozó mis labios, lo detuve.(__**aguafiestas! Eso era lo que todos queriiamos ver!**__ )_

Dunky, detente. –

Lo siento, yo no…-

Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

_Subí las escaleras y, confundida como estaba, me puse a pensar. Me recosté en la cama con el pijama, puse música en mi I-Pod y no lograba sacar de mi cabeza, lo que acababa de vivir. "¿Por qué me habrá querido besar? ¿Acaso ya olvidó a Britany? ¿Acaso yo lo quería besar también? ¿Volverá a pasar?" Todas esas preguntas y más abundaban en mi mente. Dejé todo eso de lado y me puse a desempacar mis mi ropa encontré una nota que había escrito Justin_

- "Te amo babe. Nunca lo olvides. Con amor: Justin."

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Lameento zii me qeedo algo corto pero es qe me había quedado zin inspiración"síndrome del escritor" )': pero les tengo una sorpresa!_

_Voy a subir otro caap ahora mismo!_

_Qee esperaban qee dijera qee estaba embarazada o_0 oseea qee asco! en qee estaba? A zi qee ya tengo el otro caap y si FF me deja lo subiré aurita^^ entonces los veeo en el otro caap!:D_


	9. Mi destino es sufrir

_Wii zi se puudo:D FF me amaa! o eso creo xD las veeo abajiitho!_

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Tiré rápidamente ese trozo de papel que ya no significaba nada para mí. Aunque debo admitirlo… aún lo amaba. Seis años de relación no se olvidan en un día.  
Me dormí profundamente con los auriculares aún en mis oídos. No recuerdo exactamente lo que soñé, pero se que era una pesadilla. Desperté a las 5 a.m. por el dolor que aún sentía.  
Dunky estaba dormido. Los cachorros vinieron hacia mí cuando me senté en el sofá para ver televisión. Estaban sintonizando programas y películas que no me llamaban la atención, por lo que la decidí apagar y ponerme a pensar. Ese mismo día, abortaría a Emma. De verdad quería tenerla. No me importaba si al tenía que criar sola. Pero por desgracia… ella ya no estaba viva.  
Comencé a hablarle, inútilmente porque ella no me podía oír. Derramando lágrimas le decía:_

Hola cariño. Sé que no me entiendes ni me escuchas, pero si me sientes. Estas van a ser las últimas horas que vas a estar aquí, en la panza de mamá. Me duele mucho tener que dejarte, porque ya me encariñé contigo, sé que nunca te vi ni te escuché, pero sí te siento. Porque ocupas no sólo un lugar en mi vientre, si no que ocupas todo mi corazón.  
Me hubiese encantado enseñarte a caminar, leerte cuentos que tienen finales felices, jugar con tigo, cantarte una y otra vez canciones de cuna. Después comenzarías la escuela y te ayudaría en la tarea y problemas con amigos. Después conocerías a tu chico, y te ayudaría si tienes problemas con él. Pero ambas sabemos que no va a poder pasar nada de eso, porque a partir de las dos… ya no estarás en mamá.  
Te amaré siempre y nunca dejaré que escapes del corazón de mamá.( _**sniff qee triste! T_T**__ ) _

_Tras decir estas palabras, sentí que alguien me observaba. Giré mi vista y ahí estaba Dunky sentado en la escalera, escuchando todo lo que decía. Al verme con lágrimas, vino a mi lado y me abrazó. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho que ahogaba mis húmedas y adoloridas lá casa era un completo silencio. Los únicos sonidos presentes eran mis tristes sollozos._

Tranquila Courtney-_  
_

_Levanté mi cabeza, alzando la vista y mirándolo profundamente a sus hondos ojos azules. "¿Acaso me llamó Courtney?" pensé_

Me llamaste "Courtney" – _Le decía sorprendida y con una sonrisa._ –

Perdón, yo no quise…-

No importa, me gusta más que "Princesa"-

Entonces ¿Quieren que nos volvamos a llamar como antes?-

Si tu quieres-

De acuerdo…Courtney– _Me sonrió._ –

Gracias…Duncan. – _Un __silencio incómodo se situó en la sala._ –

Courtney, sobre lo de anoche, quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención.-

No te preocupes Dunky. Perdón… Duncan-

_Al día siguiente fue un día muy extraño, nisiquiera se podíasalir a la calle. Preparé café para ambos y nos sentamos a ver una película: "Madre a los 16" Una película bastante antigua, pero muy linda. Nos sentamos en el sofá al respaldar de la chimenea cubiertos con una manta para evitar el frío. No es extraño que en Texas haya cambios de temperatura tan notables en primavera. La emoción de la película era tan grande que me hacía llorar cada vez que la veía. Sentí un brazo deslizándose por mis hombros cual serpiente reptando._

_Lo miré, le sonreí y dejé que Duncan me abrazara. Alguien llamaba a la puerta, y me ofrecí para ir a abrirla. Me llevé la mayor sorpresa de mi vida al ver de quién se encontraba allí._

Qué quieres aquí Justin? – _Puse mi mejor cara de odio y tono de voz de enojo._ –

Courney, en serio te quería pedir disculpas. Nunca lo hubiese hecho sabiendo que estabas embarazada. Y… ¿Cómo está nuestro lindo hijo?

-_Decía bajando su vista hacia mi estómago.-  
__  
_  
¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí! – _le grité y volvió a pararse derecho._ – No me hubieses  
pegado si estaba embarazada, pero… ¿Y si no lo estaba? Igual me hubieses pegado. ¡Me usaste! ¡Esperaste casarte con migo sólo para tener hijos y luego matarme, con la constancia que te queda mi herencia! Búscate otra mujer que te preste su vientre para tener un hijo, porque del mío ya no eres dueño-

Solamente preguntaba cómo estaba nuestro hijo-

¿Cómo está? Te diré cómo está… ¡Muerta! ¡Muerta como la dejaste tú, idiota-  
_.  
_  
_No resistía más la discusión, y le cerré la puerta en su me miraba sorprendido. Nunca creyó que fuese capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien. Me apoyé en la pared y comencé a deslizarme lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, tomando mis rodillas con mis manos._

_No quería estar más quería volver a saber algo de a llorar y llorar,desde que llegue aquí lo único que he hecho es que queriendo escapar del dolor,me encontré otros aun más ía que todo lo que me esperaba era sufrir.._

Tranquila Courtney, estuvo bien lo que has dicho, ya pasó.-

Duncan… ya no quiero seguir llorando todos los días. Yo… hoy iré a reclamar el divorcio,porque ya no quiero seguir sufriendo amarrada a ese asesino. Porque parece que mi destino aquí va a ser sufrir…

╠▓╣ Әl þЯӘČ¡Ø đӘ tЦ þαى¡Øη ╠▓╣

_Me extrañaron? Xqee yo a ustedes no xD no ze creean yo zin ustedes me moririia! ): no puede seeer ya se acabaron las vacaciones D: qe tristeza! Lo bueno es qee volveré a ver a mis amigos y también a los tipos fregones )': (en México ser un fregon es una persona que te molesta mucho =S ) aurita estoy viendo "memorias de una geisha" esta hermosa la historia!x3 peero volviendo al cazo de la escuela zinceeramente no ze xqee la crearon noz obligan a trabajar pero no nos pagan! D: noo pobree sayuri x qee la golpeeaan! Hehe lo ziiento es qee no ze ustedes pero me dan ganas de meterme a las películas y decirles " no,es una trampa" o tal vez "contras no vez que ella te ama?" o algo haci x el estilo x qee a mi zee! estee cap va para todas las personas qee me tienen en sus listas de favoritos y también para las personas qee me dejan reviiews _

_Graaciias!_

_entoncees noz veemoz en el proxiimo caap!_

_MiRi(:_


End file.
